


Problems With Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confusion, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny has a problem with Amber, He turns to his good friend, Penelope Garcia for help, Does she help him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: I borrowed this from "Criminial Minds", I hope you like this, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems With Love:

*Summary: Danny has a problem with Amber, He turns to his good friend, Penelope Garcia for help, Does she help him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!  
  
  
*Author's Note: I borrowed this from _**"Criminial Minds"**_ , I hope you like this, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*  
  
  
  
So, Everyone in the knitting club is getting to make their own piece of clothing, like creating a fashion line, see ?, I got the top of the bikini just right", Penelope Garcia, Five-O's Communication Coordinator/ Organizer of Cases said, as she held up her project for Detective Danny "Danno" Williams to see.  
  
  
The Blond Man said without looking, "It's nice, Garcia, Keep it up", as he was in deep thought about what had happened that morning. Garcia looked at him with concern, & asked, "You really did not look at my projects, You always looked at my projects, Danny, What's the matter ?, You seemed to be distracted", she was worried about him, & Danny realized that he was not acting like himself.  
  
  
The Loudmouth Detective said, "Ahh, I am sorry, Baby Girl, It's just me & Amber had a wonderfu & an amazing night, Right ?, she nodded for him to go on, He continued, "Cut to four hours later, She is getting ready for work, & blowing me an airkiss, as she is walking out the door, & expects me to take care of her little pug Everytime, I am with this girl, I am completely fucked, It's love all the way," The Chunky Woman winced, & said, "Ohhh, You've been "Dannyed", ", Danny looked at her confused, & said this to her.  
  
  
"Dannyed, What ?, What are you talking about ?", The Short Detective asked her, She said this explained, "You are always on call 24/7, & when a case comes in, You drop whatever & whoever you are doing, & haul your ass back to work", Danny is registering what she saying to him, "Well, I guess I think about it like that", he said with a sigh.  
  
  
Penelope continued on saying, " Think about it, If you would've gotten the call, you would do the exact same thing to her, Work always come first to you & her, That is why, You both work, & you are having what Oprah calls an "Ah-ha" moment" Oh my gosh, She is you in heels", Danny nodded & said, "You are right", The Blond smiles her flirty smile, & says, "I am always right, That is why you are secretly in love with me", Danny gave her a look that says, "Oh really ?", Garcia said with a bigger smile, "Door ?", Danny said, as he opens it, "Ah, Forgive me", & had it pulled out in front of her, "My Queen", as he bowed in front of her, as she went through it, "Don't let it happen again", Danny chuckles & follows to catch up to her.  
  
  
As they were coming to a stop, They saw someone coming down the hall, & Commander Steve McGarrett approached them, "Where are you going ?", Garcia asked him, The Navy Seal said, "I got your text", She said, as she pushed him to the elevator, Danny was right next to him instantly, "I love you, I really do, But you got to read more than the first sentence, Your new case is sixty miles away from here", Steve groaned, "Oh man, Fuck", as the two men entered the elevators, "Maybe we could get this done early, Brother ?", Danny nodded, & said, "One could only hope", The Elevators closed, & they hurried to the camaro, as soon as they got outside, & they went to meet the others.  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
